


A Silent Exchange

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Telepathy, bittersweet sorta, just really sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: Kravitz is trapped and alone, but at least telepathy works okay





	

The feeling of being alone is a killer worse than any criminal can imagine. Kravitz knew full well there was no getting out of this, that he would be trapped forever in this lonesome and cold stockade, or maybe that was just his mind speaking to him. Regardless, it was probably true. The only thing he thought about during his time there were fantasies of returning to the living world, each one different and more blissful. He replayed them over and over again, hoping to crack even a small smile on his face. 

The worst part about being trapped was the silence. There was absolutely no noise, and it was getting harder every minute to imagine the sound of his friends’ voices. If he wasn't so bad at singing he probably would've sung until his throat ran dry. If there was only something that would-

“Hello?” An utterly familiar voice chimed. His head snapped up, desperately searching for whoever spoke.

“Who’s there?”

The voice spoke again, louder and more clear this time. “Hey. Hi. It’s me.” Kravitz’s eyes welled up with tears. He knew that voice anywhere! The only person he truly fell in love with, Taako, speaking to him through telepathic communication. 

“Wh-how-Taako, what are you-” He was at a loss for words.

“Hey, chillax, I assure you everything is going smoothly.” Taako interrupted, in possibly the most sarcastic tone he could begin to describe.

“Are you okay? What's going on out there?” 

Taako took a while to respond. “Uh, well, that's great question we can bring up later, um… right now isn't really a great time to explain.”

Kravitz sighed. “Why did you call me, Taako?”

“I just…” His usual happy sounding voice became sad. “Missed you a lot, I guess. I-in retrospect I probably could've helped you out back in, uh, Wonderland… I dunno, I kinda felt bad about it-”

For the first time in a while, Kravitz smiled. “It’s okay. There wasn't a lot anyone could do, really.” He paused. “I missed you too.”

There was a moment of silence. The fact that they couldn't see each other simply made it longer, and tore a hole in Kravitz’s heart. 

“Hey, when I die, let's get married in the astral plane.”

He laughed. “Maybe we should slow down a bit, huh? Take it easy for a while after all this blows over?”

Taako sounded like he was about to cry, while simultaneously being overjoyed and somewhat worried. “Listen. Here's the thing: I'm not really sure there's gonna be an ‘after.’ I'm, like, 80% sure we're all gonna die. Something is going on and I'm still not sure what, but I honestly don't know if we're gonna make it out alive.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” His smile faded as he stared at the floor. “On the bright side, at least we'll have that wedding.”


End file.
